creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Scythe
Loud noises echo into the night sky. I see a translucent shape of what appeared to be a hand reaching down for me. I reach for the hand and as I am about to grasp it, my arm collapses onto my chest. I look at where it lands to be greeted with glass shards, covered in blood. I think back to what happened, to make sense of what was going on. I turned my head and reached for my diary and read what happened in the last few days. 1/5/2013 Finally I have finished Hell, or at least what felt like it. I stepped off the plane, my camo dusty. I see my fellow brothers in arms walk off the plane towards their families. I smiled at that, I may not have had a family but it’s nice to see others with one. I turned as my friend Craig was greeting his wife. In the corner of my eye I saw an odd mist, dark and in the shape of a person, an armed person. My hand naturally fell upon my pistol’s holster, then Craig said, “Hey.” This caused me to turn suddenly away from the mist, and instead concentrated my eyes on that of my concerned friend. “What is it?” he asked, not aware of anything wrong. “It’s nothing, just me being paranoid.” That’s the exact chronological story of today, I wrote. Some think it’s odd to write in a diary and even odder that I keep everything written word per word. But this is my families’ history. This is MY history. I’ll be damned before I lose the opportunity to write a work that could be historical. Either way that figure is very creepy. It may be nonsense, but I can’t ignore the fact that this could be paranormal. 1/6/2013 I woke up and looked directly at the ceiling of the hotel room. I groaned as I stood up in my bed. I looked at the balcony, then at the T.V. I took a deep breath and retired from my bed to find my drawer open. I felt around my leg and realized my M9 was not there. I thought for a second, retracing my steps. I discovered I left my pistol in the drawer. I panicked momentarily then calmed. I felt around my foot and smiled, unsheathing my knife. I examined the blade closely and heard footsteps. I turned lighting fast and thrusted my blade at a dark figure. The figure caught the blade. My eyes widened as it casually turned the blade and punched me in my face, launching me back at my drawer. I looked on the floor for a weapon as the dark creature came closer. I managed to get to my feet and glanced upwards, my own knife put to my throat. I was gazing into the eyes of the creature, black and round. Suddenly the room’s door flew open as staff came to inspect the sounds. As the light from the hallway entered the room the creature vanished and my knife fell onto the floor. I gasped for air and retrieved the blade from the floor. I turned as the woman who entered uttered a single word: “Scythe.” The woman vanished in the same fashion as the creature and I thought to myself, “Scythe?” I wondered what it meant and decided it was the monster’s name. I continued to think and wondered if that woman was of similar race of the Scythe. 1/7/2013 I've gotten a hold of an apartment today. Nothing really interesting there, but I found a connection to the Scythe. A killing has taken place a mile south of the hotel I stayed at. The victim was fine until, days before death, he went mad. The man kept a journal and kept talking about the Scythe. I will seek out the man’s family to learn more about his involvement with the creature. I also purchased a new M9 today. I honestly don’t want to know what happened to my first one and hope to the Firehawk herself that I the pistol doesn’t end up in the hands of the Scythe. I looked at the page carefully examining it and why I couldn’t read the following text. The page was colored oddly, I then realized. “Blood.” I muttered under my breath. As if on cue I coughed blood onto the page, making the text even harder to read. I decided to continue my reading. 1/8/2013 The man’s diary indicated that the Scythe is some sort of demon from mythology. Apparently it is related to a Minotaur and its goal is to kill people to gain access to their souls. I also now realized I forgot to get ammunition for my M9. I have only one magazine that happened not to be stolen by the Scythe. I went to the bank and as I was withdrawing a man walked into the building. I turned slowly. He seemed alright until I gazed into his eyes. Pure black, just like the Scythe, not to mention the man looked similar to the man murdered. I saw the man close the distance between us as I retrieved my money. I drew my pistol and aimed it at the man, but it was knocked out of my hand by a small knife. I kicked the man back and drew my own knife and slashed at him. He parried the strike and put my M9 to my chest. “You’re good at this game,” said the man. “Fuck you Scythe,” I responded as the trigger was pulled. I fell to the ground and my eyes closed. 2/1/2013 The court couldn’t prove me guilty and I finally can walk the streets of the United States again. I thought about the Scythe on my way back to my apartment. I realized something I forgot when I first engaged him, he is always referred to in mythology as a nightmare. I thought about this as I entered my apartment. There stood the Scythe smiling with his switchblade in his hand. “Not wanting to stay, I hear?” I looked at him and glanced at his empty hand. It changed shape into that of a Scythe. He then said, “You know what a scythe can do well? It can cut well.” I reached for my knife as a flame suddenly materialized between us. It took the shape of a woman and I instinctively bowed in respect. “Firehawk you honor me,” I said to the goddess. She smiled and laughed then said, “Rise.” I rose to my feet only to see her merge with the Scythe. I gasped and an explosion went off, sending me flying through the window of my apartment. I turned the page of my diary and saw that it was empty. I looked up to see the Firehawk, merged with the Scythe. I reached for my M9 and pointed it at the monstrosity. “YOU CAN’T KILL ME FIEND!” I yelled as I pulled the trigger. The monster fell to the ground and was consumed by flames. I fell back, and closed my eyes. The Next Day I woke up in a medical area. I looked around as the doctor came in. “About time you woke up,” said the doctor as I tried to stand, confused. “What happened I saw a the-” I turned to look at the doctor and looked at his eyes. Pure blue. I was relieved and explained to him the story. He said, “Quite the novel you're writing.” He then pointed to my diary next to me. “Your friend paid for you, you can leave now.” I nodded and left the room to be greeted by Craig. “You okay?" he asked. I responded, “I guess, but I need help dealing with a problem.” I looked into Craig’s eyes as he talked to me. The eyes were pure black. “Sure,” he said in a voice he never spoke in before. I widened my eyes as the Scythe reverted to its true form. “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed as I woke up. I examined my surroundings. I was in a medical area. A medic approached me. “Hey soldier.” “What happened?” I asked him. “You were shot,” he responded. “Thanks for patching me up doc. When would I be able to return to my unit?” The medic replied, “You can’t.” I asked him, “Why not?” The medic responded with a smile. “You no longer exist Neil.” I looked at him confused then looked at his eyes. Pure black eyes. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings